Harry Potter and the Order of the Dark Phoenix Syndicate
by TheSissy
Summary: Harry and the Order of the Phoenix get some help from beyond the Veil of Death. When members of the Dark Phoenix Syndicate find themselves on Earth they are thrown into the war between Voldemort and the Order. Pairings are decided.
1. What do you Fight for?

AN: For all you World of Warcraft Loremasters, some things in this story will be changed to suit my story. If this bothers you, oh well, it doesn't bother me. The Dark Phoenix Syndicate is a guild on the Scryers server and most of the WoW Characters used in this story are either mine or someone's I know. Warlords of Dreanor **never** happened, though a few of the profession advancements from that expansion may be seen. Another guild I mention in this story is the Noontide Knights; if this guild actually exists I mean no insult or offense.

Pronunciations:

Salohcin— **Sal** -oh-sin

Jauntrianna— **Jon** -tree-on-uh

Mellas—Mel- **us**

I make no money from this and own neither World of Warcraft nor Harry Potter. On with the show!

Salohcin sat back from his desk, scrubbed his hands over his face, careful to not muss his goatee, and raked his fingers through his blue-black hair. Paperwork, endless paperwork, it was why, when Mardrigon stepped down he did not hold onto the position of Guild Leader of the Dark Phoenix Syndicate. Yet, here he sat doing paperwork, paperwork that the actual Guild leader should be doing. Was she here? No! She was playing in Pandaria.

Almost two years ago the mists surrounding the Isle of Pandaria had rolled away and the Pandarens rejoined the rest of the world. The mists rolling away, despite all the issues it caused for the Pandarens, was a blessing for everyone else. The war with the Scourge, followed closely by Deathwing's return had not only taken many lives, but food was getting harder to grow. Northern Lordaeron was once the most fertile farmland, now it was called the Plaguelands, even the animals were blighted.

While assisting the Pandarens with the Sha, spirits that embody negative emotions, that arose when the mists rolled back they found that they grew huge vegetables, some as large as small houses. Despite the fact that most of the Pandarens blamed the rest of the world for the rise of the Sha, they had agreed to trade. The excess would simply rot anyways.

Most of the Pandarens remained neutral in the war between the two main factions on Azeroth, the Alliance and the Horde. The Alliance was made up of Humans, Kal'dorei or Night Elves, Dwarves, Gnomes, Draenei, and Gilneans or Worgens. The Horde was comprised of Orcs, Sin'dorei or Blood Elves, Tauren, Goblins, Trolls, and the Forsaken or Undead. The Pandarens insisted on providing for both in equal measure, but they also insisted that the other peoples of Azeroth learn the ways of the Pandarens, to bring balance back to the world. Many went to train as monks and to learn new things for other skills such as cooking and Alchemy. Jauntrianna, Guild Leader and Salohcin's wife, was learning from the cooking masters at Halfhill market, and training her own apprentice. This was no hardship for her, she loved to cook; but he was stuck doing her paperwork, he hated paperwork.

So it came as a welcome distraction when Rothdrol entered his office, the Draenei warrior had to duck because he was larger than the doorframe. "Sal," He held a parchment out to the human. "Got a message here from a Jarel Moor." After relinquishing the message Rothdrol went back to his guard duty. It was not mandated by Jauntrianna that there be a guard at the entrance to the Guild Hall, but there had been several attempts made either by rival guilds or former members, who had been forcibly removed from the guild, to get in and cause some damage. There had even been a Forsaken Assassin that had actually made it into the Hall before he was stopped. How he got through Stormwind and all the way to the Dwarven District, they were still trying to figure out.

Sal read the message and almost burst out laughing. Jarel Moor was the barkeep at the Slaughtered Lamb over in the Mage Quarter, a primarily warlock bar. Being a warlock, Sal frequented it. Due to warlocks use of demons and fel energies many distrusted them, plus the fact that Gul'dan was a warlock, his example left a bad taste in everyone's mouth. When the orcs had first come to Azeroth it was to conquer and make this new world their own. Gul'dan led the Warband and was attempting to use the life essence of the humans they captured to open the Dark Portal, to bring the rest of his army to Azeroth. It was during this campaign that the current King of Stormwind's father, Llane Wrynn was slain. Many still hated anything to do with Warlocks because of Gul'dan. Sal was of the opinion that Gul'dan needed to die a death as horrifying as the one he gave the many humans he killed.

The message read "Rumor has it you are looking for a certain Paladin. She is sitting at my bar. GET HER OUT!" Jarel was a business man, he didn't care what energies one used but a paladin sitting at the bar of his tavern would dissuade warlocks from eating and drinking there. It was just a fundamental difference between those who wielded fel energy and those who wielded the Light. The warlocks that train in the basement of the bar probably were hiding down there, not out of fear but to prevent a possible altercation with a paladin.

Sal took up is staff, sure the skull on it and the swirling unholy energies that orbited it didn't do much to put people at ease, but the only opinion he cared about was his wife's and she had accepted his eccentricities. He exited the Hall, nodding to Rothdrol and MehrunesDagon, a Draenei paladin, as he went. He decided it was a fine day for a walk and so went through the Dwarven District to the Canals. The white limestone that was used to build Stormwind glistened in the mid-afternoon sun as he made his way around Old Town and into the Trade District, the busiest part of the city. With the bank, auction house, and most of the shops in the city this was where everyone came to do business. It also hosted the Job Board, where those looking for work or those who needed help could post bits of parchment to tell everyone what or who was needed. The Captain of the Stormwind Guard, Melris Malagan, could often be found standing beside the board. As Sal passed Captain Malagan called him over.

"Grand Chancellor Salohcin, fine day for a stroll is it not?"

"That it is, Captain, that it is. How's life treating you?"

"Doing well. I heard a rumor that the Dark Phoenix Syndicate is looking for a certain paladin. Goes by the name of Shahar?"

"Actually we are, I got a message that she is at the Slaughtered Lamb, so that's where I'm headed."

"She posted on the Job Board not an hour ago, that scrap there in the upper left."

"Thanks for the heads up. See you at the Keg tonight for a few drinks? It's on me." The Golden Keg was a tavern located right next to the Dark Phoenix Guild Hall. Salohcin and Taklynn, mostly Taklynn, often invited the guards there for drinks, both to thank them for a job well done and to stay on their good side. One never knew when it would help.

"Sorry gonna meet up with some of the boys for some Hearthstone, then call it an early night, got duty in the morning."

"Maybe next time then." Sal turned to the board and pulled down the indicated scrap of parchment. Written on it was "Need help finding my Aunt, knowledge of Eternity Portals a must. Look for Shahar at the Slaughtered Lamb." Salohcin hummed in thought, Eternity Portals were a magey thing not Warlock, created by the destruction of the Well of Eternity. Shahar would have been better going to the Blue Recluse, a tavern frequented by mages. Or better yet she should have petitioned the Kirin Tor, they had the best mages around, mostly. Even Mellas, the leader of the Mages in the Dark Phoenix Syndicate, had trained with the Kirin Tor to strengthen her own magics. Only one way to find out what the young Paladin was thinking, and that was to ask her.

Sal strode confidently into the Slaughtered Lamb, and knew immediately which patron was Shahar, as she was the only one in the tavern, other than Jarel Moor who looked relieved and stressed all at once at his entrance. Usually this place was fairly busy at this time of day, almost suppertime in fact. Before taking a seat, Sal looked the young woman over. Her pitch black hair was done up in a tight bun on the back of her head. She wore a simple brown shirt and black pants, and a massive hammer leaned against the bar beside her. She was holding a tankard of ale, though it looked as if she had yet to take a drink.

"Afternoon, Jarel, I'll have what she's having." Sal took a seat right next to the paladin; she didn't look up from her drink, though she did shift subtly closer to her hammer. As Jarel poured his drink he slid the parchment to her, "You would have been better to go to the Blue Recluse, or petition the Kirin Tor. Warlock portals only go to the Twisting Nether and if that's where your aunt is; she's dead."

"The Blue Recluse is full of students, as much as I want to find my aunt; I am not risking a student fiddling with an Eternity Portal. As for the Kirin Tor, I did, they said that one lost priest was not worth the risk involved in 'manipulating the volatile energies of a portal created by the destruction of the largest source of arcane power on the planet.' Never should have even tried to get those stuck up assholes to help me." She slowly spun the tankard between her hands. It was obvious to Sal that she was losing hope in finding her aunt.

Sal filled his voice with mock insult "The Kirin Tor are not…" then he grinned, "oh, wait yes they are. I've worked with them enough to know that to be a true enough statement to describe the majority of those mages, but not all. Let's go talk to Mellas; she is very knowledgeable about portals. Bet you ten gold she finds your aunt in less than, oh, two days shall we say?"

Shahar snorted, "What makes you think the Dark Phoenix Syndicate will h…" Her voice trailed off as she finally looked up at him. Her eyes widened as she took in the fact that she was talking to Salohcin, the Grand Chancellor of the Dark Phoenix Syndicate, second in command. Salohcin: the only warlock on first name basis with Highlord Tirion Fordring. The Highlord was often heard rebuking people for unjust bias against warlocks and this man was the main reason. Shahar felt like an idiot.

Sal smiled a dashing smile at her and she felt her heart melt. Despite him being at least ten years her senior, and a warlock, he was regarded by many to be the most desirable man in the alliance in terms of looks, and she believed it as his light green eyes twinkled with amusement. "Oh I think I can convince them. I am pretty close to the leadership, they'll listen to me." She heard the laughter in his voice and it both irked her and made her want to hear his actual laughter. It would probably roll like a welcome thunderstorm across the plains of Westfall. He stood and turned toward the stairwell that led to the basement, she knew that warlocks went down there to practice their arts but had never been down there herself.

Sal's voice took on an odd quality, as if he was talking to a baby. "You can come out now; I'm taking the big scary paladin away." He really did laugh, just as deep and enticing as she thought it would be, as they heard footsteps on the stairs.

She heard the barkeep snort, "Not funny, Sal."

"Yes, it was, and you know it. Come on Shahar; let's get out of here so Jarel can make some gold tonight." Sal turned to the door and his long stride carried him swiftly out.

"Hey, you gonna pay for your drink?" She was shocked that he would just leave like that, "How much do I owe you for both drinks?" She was pissed that he'd leave her to pay for a drink he never even touched. The Dark Phoenix Syndicate was said to have the highest ethical expectations anywhere, obviously that was wrong.

With a chuckle Jarel said, "Nothing sweetie, I'll put just 'em on his tab." Of course he'd have a tab, a warlock in a warlock bar. Again Shahar felt like an idiot.

As Sal walked out he heard the exchange between paladin and barkeep and was impressed with her. Being a paladin didn't automatically make you a good person. He'd met a few paladins that, despite wielding the light, had corrupt morals. He poked his head back in as he heard her lifting that massive hammer. "You coming?" As she stepped out he asked, "Can you fly?"

She looked at him askance, "Fly? Of course not, I don't have wings." Had Salohcin suddenly taken leave of his senses? She almost face palmed as he activated a rune on his bracer with a nonchalant "I can." A disk with nothing but a cloud below it appeared and he stepped on.

"Oh," her cheeks colored with her chagrin. "Yes, I have my Flight License." She activated her own rune and climbed aboard her Argent Hippogryph. Part of her wanted to call him an asshole, but most of her realized that that stupidity was totally on her. As they flew over the city it hit her that she was finally getting help to find her aunt, finally someone was willing to listen past the words Eternity Portal. She knew that it was dangerous, manipulating the magics surrounding those Portals, but she couldn't leave it alone until she knew what had happened to her aunt.

They landed in the Dwarven District and the acrid scent of the forge did more to clear her head than anything else ever could. She loved to forge, her father had taught her the basics of blacksmithing and she had continued to learn everything she could about it since. It was because of his influence that she became a weapon smith. Many members of the Argent Crusade carried weapons she had forged.

She followed Salohcin past the Golden Keg Tavern, and to the Guild Hall. The Dark Phoenix Syndicate was the only Guild with a hall in Stormwind. There were one or two in Ironforge, and she was sure there were none in the Exodar or Darnassas. It was an honor bestowed on them for clearing up a mess involving the Stonemason's guild when she was still a little girl. Apparently the black dragon Onyxia was parading around as a noblewoman and causing hate and discontent. They had dug to the root of the problem and restored relations between Edwin Vancleef and the House of Nobles.

"Mehrunes? It's been a while. How are you?" Shahar recognized one of the Draenei standing at the door. He trained with the Crusade the same time she did, though he had a tendency to start bar fights and it had hampered his rise in ranks. He didn't seem to mind it though and was seen laughing each time he was reprimanded for it.

"I'm doing great, Lady Shahar. How are you?"

"We aren't at Light's Hope, Mehrunes. You can drop the 'Lady.'"

Mehrunes smiled a half smile that, with the tentacles that hung in place of a beard, was more frightening than it should have been. "But that would be improper, Lady Shahar."

"If you insist." Shahar always hated that her rank in the Argent Crusade came with the title 'Lady.' It set her apart and that wasn't always a good thing. She let her mind wander, thinking about her aunt and how they met, as she followed Salohcin into the Hall. Her father had told her about his mother and sister that were still in Gilneas when the Greymane Wall was built, how he and his father had been on a merchant ship and were permanently separated from them. When the Greymane Wall fell, word spread that the refugees had been taken to Darnassus. She raced there to help and look for her aunt and grandmother. She learned that her grandmother died before the wall fell, and Shapash, her aunt was a priestess that was busily helping the wounded.

She came back to reality when they entered what must have been a common room. Several tables were set up around the room; many had groups of people sitting at them. Near the back of the room she could see two Pandaren females moving about in a kitchen. She watched as a gnome, she recognized the rogue Sherryhannah from her Hearthstone card, walked up to a counter and one of the Pandarens gave her a plate of food. On the wall near the kitchen a door shaped like a giant gear stood closed. Directly across from that was a hall that led deeper into the mountain under the castle. But what really caught her eye was that the back wall of the hall was covered in portraits, each of a guild member, little placards under each gave the name of the member pictured. She noticed that some had little blue ribbons across the portrait; while others had a shield with the rising phoenix that was the guild emblem in the upper right corner and some nothing at all.

She jumped as Salohcin shouted "MELLAS!" This caused several things to happen, a man who was sorting Hearthstone cards jumped to his feet flipping the table he sat at that hit another man, his glowing white eyes marked him as a deathknight, causing the drink he had in his hand to fly across his table and on to the woman sitting there. From behind the gear shaped door an explosion, that rocked the room, erupted. As the door rolled open a Draenei woman came storming down the hall, hands aglow with a spell. She was covered in multicolored sparkling dust.

"Salohcin, you had better explain. It had better be a life and death reason or JT will be finding a new Grand Chancellor because I will kill you each and every time Panayana brings you back!" Shahar could see the arcane energies building around the woman who could only be Mellas. She feared for herself a bit and prayed to the Light Salohcin could calm her. The tension in the room was so thick Shahar thought she'd drown in it. Everyone had a weapon in hand, except her and Salohcin, who wore a goofy grin. Even the dwarf that had obviously just survived the explosion in the gear room had an axe and shield in hand. She wasn't sure if they planned to defend Salohcin if Mellas decided to actually kill him or assist her. Shahar wasn't sure which side she was on herself.

Salohcin showed absolutely no concern for the obvious threat to his person, and calmly stated "We have a missing family member." With that statement all the tension and anger drained from the room.

The magic that had been steadily building around Mellas vanished, replaced with a concern that permeated the woman's entire being. "Oh, well that's okay then. Well no, not okay, I mean it's never okay that someone is missing. But I guess I can excuse the shouting in this instance. So what can I do to help? A missing family member is never good and I want to help all I can. I mean...wait, who is missing?"

"Mellas, you need to breathe, remember?" Shahar got the feeling Mellas would have continued talking on and on if Salohcin hadn't stopped her. She was speaking so fast Shahar had to replay the words in her head to understand them.

Mellas gave a slight huff then looked around. "You do like to make messes." She waved her hand and the room righted itself. Shahar had seen magic but this was so easy, so casual that she stared in awe. She realized that Salohcin was moving to sit at a nearby table.

"Mellas, Shahar, Taklynn have a seat."

"What's this got to do with me?!" The dwarf turned not to the table but toward the kitchen. "Ye can wait, makin' all me bombs go off like that. I need a spot of healing and a pint o' ale." As Shahar directed the Light to heal his wounds, he stepped into the kitchen and, with more manners than Salohcin had shown the entire afternoon, asked "Panayana, would ye please be a dear and…" He trailed off noticing the burns were healed.

Panayana giggled as she handed him a pint, "You can thank the young Paladin. She healed you before you got two steps away." He returned to the table and sat across from Shahar and next to Mellas. Salohcin sat to Shahar's left.

"Thank ye, lassie. We need more like ye in this barn we call a Guild Hall." The dwarf took a long pull from his drink and they all looked to her with expectant eyes.

Shahar was suddenly nervous. "Well, I was with the Noontide Knights, and their leader, Joseph, he wanted me to make a Dark Iron Pulverizer and a full set of Dark Iron Armor for him." At her mention of the Noontide Knights and its leader she saw their faces harden and a mumble of dissent came from elsewhere in the room. "As I'm sure you know; Dark Iron can only be manipulated at the Black Anvil deep in Black Rock Depths. So he, my Auntie Shapash, a couple of other members and I headed down there. My Auntie hadn't been into Black Rock Depths before and this was the first time they'd met her." Suddenly a thought struck her, "My aunt is a Worgen that's not going to be a problem is it?"

The man who was busily sorting through his cards transformed revealing that he was a Worgen as he scoffed, "How can you even consider letting in those nasty flea bitten dogs? I thought this Guild had some class."

"He knows he's a Worgen right?" Shahar was beginning to wonder about the sanity of the members of this guild. These were the Heroes of the Alliance? She expected them to be training and serious, and they weren't. They were just like everyone else.

The Worgen looked at her and said, "It's called sarcasm, honey. Get used to it. Oh, and when you find Shapash tell her Thaddeous says 'Hi.'" He returned to his human form just as the two Pandaren females were about run their fingers through his fur. Realizing this he batted their hands away, "Oh, would you stop that. Its fur; just like yours. Go away." The two girls pouted all the way back to the kitchen.

Shahar decided to ignore the insanity around her and continued her tale. "Well, anyway the Knights took issue with it when they found out. They openly insulted her, only lessening the insults when I threatened to not make the items he wanted. We got to the Portal leading into the main area of Black Rock Depths and the leader told her to go first. He tripped her as she passed through it. She transformed and the Portal flashed an emerald green. When I went through she wasn't on the other side. I came back out and she wasn't there either. I ignored Joseph telling me to forget about her and headed straight for Dalaran. The Kirin Tor refused to help me and that lead me here."

Mellas had pulled out a parchment and quill as she spoke and was jotting notes, "How long ago did this happen?"

"Three days now."

"Taklynn, I'm gonna need you to guard Mellas while she examines the Eternity Portal. Sal, you and Shahar walk with me." No one had noticed Jauntrianna enter the room while Shahar finished her tale. Salohcin leapt from his seat, and let out a sound that reminded her of an excited child as he ran over and embraced the lavender skinned Kal'dorei. Shahar stared in open mouthed shock as he kissed her as if he would die without it. So the warlock many considered the most attractive man in the Alliance was taken, there would be many broken hearts when this got out. Shahar had heard several women gossiping about how they were sure, once he fell for them he'd give up his Warlock powers, they'd make sure of it. She highly doubted any of them ever had a chance.

"Oh, get a room!" Thaddeous yelled as the kiss showed no signs of ending. At the same time the woman who wore the deathknight's drink said, "Oh, come on were trying to eat here!"

"What? I can't kiss my wife hello?" Shahar felt as Taklynn reached across and gently closed her mouth. "Artume, you're just jealous that JT will kiss me and not you!" Artume's mouth worked in shock unable to formulate a sound.

"Oh, you can kiss her that's fine. It's when you proceed to suck her face off that I take issue. I mean it looked like you were trying to shove your tongue down her throat. Have a little decency and get a room!"

"We have one; we just choose not to use it." Salohcin and Jauntrianna looked at each as they spoke in unison, the room laughed.

Mellas and Taklynn returned, having gone to prep for the mission ahead. "We'll be waiting. Don't have too much fun!"

Taklynn gave Sal a feral grin, "No such thing, oh and the crate is ready." Salohcin once again had a giddy school child look on his face. Taklynn followed Mellas outside obviously eager to get on with the mission.

Shahar stood and moved over to Jauntrianna while Salohcin ducked into the room behind the gear-shaped door. "Lady Jauntrianna, you have my sincerest gratitude for your assistance in locating my Aunt. Please tell me what I can do to repay you?"

"First it's just Jauntrianna or JT. As for repaying the Dark Phoenix Syndicate, we'll get to that." JT smiled as Sal joined them, his void walker behind him carrying a large crate. "You didn't summon him in the Engineering Room, did you? If he had set off an explosion you know both Taklynn and Sherryhannah would be out for your hide right?"

"Nothing to worry about, anything that could explode already has." Sal turned and walked out of the Hall without a look back. JT mouthed 'already has' at Shahar as if asking what had happened then shook her head indicating that she really didn't want to know.

As they made their way out of the Dwarven District and into Cathedral Square, Shahar got the nerve to ask "Where are we going?"

"Before I answer you I have a question, and don't just answer, I want you to think first. What do you fight for?"

Shahar immediately opened her mouth to answer, 'The Light and the Alliance' but snapped her mouth shut at JT's look. "Now I am sure that you were about to say 'The Light and or the Alliance.' Am I right?" Shahar just nodded, somehow feeling as if those answers were wrong, but they couldn't be. That's what everyone fought for, wasn't it? "While those are both worthy Causes, in my humble opinion there is another that is far more important. I'll tell you what I fight for after dinner if you haven't already guessed it by then." Shahar was surprised as she followed JT and Salohcin up a short stair and into the Stormwind Orphanage. She was even more surprised to see the Mother Matron hitting Salohcin on the head with a wooden spoon.

"I know that explosion from the Dwarven District was your fault. What did you do this time?"

"How is an explosion in the Dwarven District automatically my fault?!"

"Sal, it's always your fault, plus you and your crate smell of soot! What did you do?" As she again attempted to hit him with the spoon the Void Walker blocked the blow. Sal gave a sigh of relief and was about to thank the demon when a large blue hand connected with the back of his head causing him to face plant to the floor. With a muffled groan Salohcin dismissed the demon.

JT stepped forward and helped her husband to his feet. "You should have seen that coming, you know how Krak'Krit reacts to you argue with Mother Nightingale in front of the kids. Speaking of kids I believe they are waiting patiently enough. Why don't you and Shahar hand them out while Nightingale and I put the food away?" Shahar followed Salohcin outside, where the crate he had grabbed was waiting. Amazingly the children lined up the youngest first to the oldest in the back.

As Salohcin opened the crate the littlest one said, "Wait! Where is Amalia?"

"She's hiding again."

"Who's Amalia?" Salohcin looked at each of the kids.

"She's new here, just couple days. She still justin' to, well, everthin'." Bridgette was only 5 years old; her Father had died in the Siege of Orgrimar that ended the campaign in Pandaria. Her mother had ended her own life, unable to live without the love of her life.

"Well then Bridgette, which toy should she get?"

The five-year-old looked over the toys in the crate with surprising maturity. "Hmmm, I never saw this one, and looks like there no others, so she can have it." Shahar saw the looks of longing on many of the faces of the kids, but they were all nodding agreeing with the choice.

"Ah, He finally figured out the Pandaren Dragonling." Salohcin lifted the coiled toy out of the box and turned to a girl standing in the doorway watching. She appeared to be the eldest of the twenty or so kids, at about twelve. "Shellene, you know what to do." Salohcin waved to Shahar to follow him as he went back inside. He simply looked at Mother Nightingale and she pointed to a corner up in the loft area. He easily climbed the ladder and went to the indicated corner. Shahar followed but sat on a bed a ways away from the corner, not wanting to intrude. "Hi." Salohcin sat on the floor beside a wooden box, a few toys were scattered on the floor around it; among them were a few wooden blocks, the remains of a mechanical rabbit, and a mostly intact personal world destroyer. Shahar was just able to see the top of a blonde head inside the box, and the sound of sniffles could barely be heard. "I brought you something, but you have to come out to get it."

"No, don't want it. I wanna go home. Don't want new mama and daddy, don't want to be here. GO AWAY!"

Salohcin looked over his shoulder at Shahar. "I wanted the same thing, when I first came here. My parents died when I was just a little older than you. In fact I used to hide in that same crate, Shellene hid in that crate. I remember; Bridgette hid in that crate."

"Bridgette's nice, so's Shellene. But, I wanna go home."

"You know, home is a place you carry in your heart, every memory you have keeps your parents alive in the home of your heart. My mom used to make these biscuits; she would put a piece of goat cheese in the middle before she baked them. The flavor of those biscuits, the smell of them baking, the sound of my father chopping fire wood, that was what he did, made sure everyone had the firewood they needed to cook and keep warm. All of these memories keep them alive in the home of my heart. But you know what, the home in your heart can have many rooms, and many people can live there, without anyone having to leave." Shahar saw a smile spread on Salohcin's face. Not the goofy smile that he wore after he yelled in the Hall, nor the dashing one he had used on her in the Slaughtered Lamb. This smile had a tinge of sadness to it that nearly broke her heart. He wore a pain on his face that she knew all too well, remembering loved ones lost. "I made a room for Mother Nightingale. She doesn't want to replace your mommy and daddy, just live next to them in the home of your heart."

Little Amalia stood up in the crate, her face tear streaked and her eyes red and swollen. "Do you want a hug?" Amalia nodded and Salohcin carefully lifted her out of the crate and held her close. He pointed to the forgotten toy on the floor and Shahar picked it up.

"This is for you, Amalia." Shahar held out the dragonling, and Amalia carefully took it from her.

"A snake?"

"No, a Pandaren Dragonling. Kiss its nose."

"That's silly."

"Well, you're six and I'm, well I'm allowed to be silly. So are you gonna kiss it or not?"

Amalia cautiously kissed the toy on the nose and it sprang to life, flying circles around the duo. Amalia giggled filling both Shahar and Salohcin with joy. "Shall we go downstairs?" Amalia got nervous but still nodded her head and started to get out of Salohcin's arms.

He shook his head and held her tighter, "I got a faster way." He lifted his hand over the edge of the loft, and Krak'Krit appeared on the lower level.

"My daddy could do that! But his was smaller. Daddy called him Bargak. Daddy wouldn't let me play with him." Amalia had the same smile that Salohcin had earlier, which quickly turn to a scream of delight as Salohcin jumped off the edge of the loft and was easily caught by the Void Walker. Laughter drifted in from outside where the children were playing. Seeing that JT was no longer helping Mother Nightingale, who was shaking her head in disapproval, he assumed she was outside.

This was confirmed when a loud roar sounded and Amalia buried her face in Salohcin's neck. Hearing the roar Shahar raced to the door and her day got even stranger than it had been before. First she learned that the people everyone thought of as heroes, were just people who had quirks and death wishes that boggled the mind; then she learned that they really did have the hearts of gold that everyone said they had; now Grizzly, the bear that accompanied Jauntrianna the Dark Phoenix to destroy the Lich King was being used as a jungle gym. Though she knew he was just a thistle bear, Grizzly was even larger than his namesake in Northrend, easily topping 15 feet standing as he did now. Grizzly was walking, on his hind legs, as the children tried to wrestle him to the ground. Bridget hung down his back, her arms wrapped around the bear's neck, three children hung from each of his forelegs and two more had their arms wrapped around his hind legs. As she watched, the bear let out another loud roar and fell forward in slow motion, crashing to the ground. The children scrambled and dog piled, or rather bear piled on top of him, 'pinning' Grizzly to the ground. Sal moved past Shahar and sat with Amalia next to JT.

Mother Nightingale stepped up beside Shahar, "Dinner's ready." What happened next cemented in Shahar's mind that Hunter Companions were smarter than their wild counterparts. The children, laughing and enjoying themselves continued 'pinning' Grizzly; she saw some hands trying to tickle him. When they didn't react to Mother Nightingale's announcement a low growl emanated from the bear, and he gave a slight shake, dislodging several of the children and they fell with soft thumps to the grass below. The rest of the children sluggishly climbed to their feet and shuffled toward the building. Once all the children had dismounted, Grizzly headed over to JT. On seeing Salohcin and Amalia he cocked his head to the side and sniffed. Keeping his head low he approached the man and child.

"Will he bite?" Amalia was shaking in fear; this giant of a bear was at least 12 times her size if not more.

"No, Little One, he would never harm you. He fights at my side to protect you, to protect everything we love and hold dear. He wants to know you and love you." Amalia's fear mostly subsided. She put her hand out, not quite touching the behemoth of a bear in front of her. He slowly raised his head and nuzzled into her hand. She was surprised that his fur was as soft as a cat's, not coarse and hard like she thought. She smiled as she started to scratch his head and a sound that was almost a purr rumbled in his throat. Grizzly then padded over to JT who put her forehead to his, "See you later, Old Friend." Grizzly faded from view as Hunter Companions did. "Amalia, go inside and get washed up for dinner, please." The little girl, Pandaren Dragonling dutifully following behind, ran inside. Salohcin started to stand and follow when JT put her hand on his arm to stop him. "Nightingale told me that little girl's story. Her father was a warlock, they lived in Moonbrook. The smith there was killed, the town blamed her father. While she was out playing a mob formed; they beat her father into unconsciousness, then locked him in their house and burned him alive. It was learned that he didn't fight back, just proclaimed his innocence. Never once did he turn to his abilities to save himself. Her mother was asleep in the house, down with the flu. It was too late to save them. The main instigator of the mob was the one who was actually guilty." JT's voice as she spoke was devoid of emotion, but the tears that rolled down her face belied that indifference.

Shahar was shocked; they had assumed the warlock did it because he was a warlock; no evidence, nothing to truly indicate that it was him. "What did they do to him?"

"He's in the Stockade, will be until he dies. Guilty of three murders, I think he should have been put to death. They were going to, but Amalia objected, didn't want anyone else to die."

A smile played across Shahar's lips as they headed inside. She took her seat at the table, and stopped when she realized all the children and Mother Nightingale were staring at her. "What?"

Bridgette giggled, "Go wash your hands. The Light can bless our food but we have to keep ourselves clean. Mr. Tirion taught me that. Mother did I say it right?"

"Yes, Bridgette you got it exactly right."

"Yes!" For a moment Shahar's brain shut down. There was only one Tirion she knew of, and that was Highlord Tirion Fordring, leader of the Argent Crusade.

"The Highlord taught you that? He visits here?" She had never been to Stormwind with him, she didn't rank high enough, or so she thought. She moved on auto to the sink and washed her hands.

"Yeah, the Highlord visits every five or six months, often with Sal and JT. He always comes in the week after Children's Week. He loves to play with the kids and tell stories of the Crusade. Personally I think he's sweet on Mother Nightingale." Shellene was talking as she served the stew to the younger children.

"Shellene, that's enough of that kind of talk. He just enjoys setting aside his responsibilities every now and then and relaxing with the kids." Mother Nightingale sounded both stern and wistful at the same time.

Shahar finally sat back down, she was not really looking forward to eating. She assumed, as most would, that the food was not going to be the best, considering no one seemed to care about orphans; that is unless they could use them to improve their reputations in certain circles. Admittedly the only other time she had even thought about the orphanage was shortly after her parents deaths, and that was only to be grateful she didn't have to live there, she had gone straight into her apprenticeship with the Argent Crusade.

She was surprised when the stew that filled her senses was better even than what she had gotten at any tavern ever, better even than the food the Noontide Knights had shared with her at their Guild Hall near Eastvale Logging Camp. "Mother Nightingale, you must be amazing in the Kitchen. This food is wonderful."

Nightingale smiled, "I didn't cook it, just reheated it. Jauntrianna and the Dark Phoenix Syndicate provide most of the food and textiles for the Orphanage. They unofficially took over the care and keeping of us, oh, about six years ago I'd say. Stormwind still sends us some foodstuffs and helps keep the building in good repair, but most of the things we have, have been donated by the Phoenixes."

"Wait, you donate food and toys to the orphanage and no one knows?"

"They make us clothes, too. Mellas made me this dress do you like it?" A little girl, about seven years old, jumped up and twirled, causing the skirt of her blue dress to flare out.

"It's very pretty," Shahar told the little girl. "How is it no one knows that you donate so much stuff? People already revere the Dark Phoenix Syndicate as heroes; just wearing the tabard is enough. I can't imagine how much more they would love you if they knew this."

"We get paid for it." Salohcin seemed indignant at the thought. Nightingale quirked an eye brow up as if asking how they got paid. "We get paid in hugs and smiles!" At that the little girl in the blue dress jumped up and ran over to Salohcin giving him a hug and a slobbery kiss on the cheek. He chuckled, "Donna, you give the best hugs."

"Alright, kids, go get ready for bed and I'll let JT tell you one story. Hop top, get moving." Nightingale began clearing the table while Shellene herded the children up into the loft to change. Salohcin and JT began arranging a pile of blankets and pillows for the story. Shahar helped Nightingale with the dishes. "So, Salohcin lived here when he was a kid?"

"Yes, his parents died at the Dark Portal, along with many others. There were many children left without parents, and parents left without children. For a time we had more children than we had beds, but many went to extended family, or were adopted. Sal stayed with me, he was already showing signs of wielding the fel, and well, no one wanted a child that was obviously going to be a warlock. So I kept him here, took him to the Slaughtered Lamb to get him trained, and the rest is history."

They listened as JT told the tale of Kang, the Fist of First Dawn and how he led the Pandaren people free of their enslavement to the Mogu Empire. When the story was done and the children in bed; Sal, JT, and Shahar headed back to the Guild Hall. "So, Shahar, do you know what we fight for?"

"Those kids."

"Yes and no. We fight for their future, and in the hopes that, one day, Stormwind will need to find a different use for that building. We will rise, no matter the odds, no matter the threat, we will rise, and as we rise the enemy will fall."


	2. New Friends

AN: I know that my updating is sporadic, so to make up for it I am trying to make the chapters long.

For all you World of Warcraft Loremasters, some things in this story will be changed to suit my story. If this bothers you, oh well, it doesn't bother me. The Dark Phoenix Syndicate is a guild on the Scryers server and most of the WoW Characters used in this story are either mine or someone's I know. Warlords of Dreanor **never** happened, though a few of the profession advancements from that expansion may be seen. Another guild I mention in this story is the Noontide Knights; if this guild actually exists I mean no insult or offense.

Pronunciations:

Salohcin— **Sal** -oh-sin

Jauntrianna— **Jon** -tree-on-uh

Mellas—Mel- **us**

I make no money from this and own neither World of Warcraft nor Harry Potter. On with the show!

Mellas stared at the Eternity Portal. The common theory was that they were created by the arcane energy loosed with the destruction of the Well of Eternity, an event called the Sundering. This theory was thrown into question, however, when similar portals were discovered on Outlands, there was no Well of Eternity on Outlands.

Most of the Kirin Tor held firm to the original theory. In an attempt to prove this theory they sent a team of ten mages to study the Portal that had formed at the entrance to the dead Lordaeron city of Stratholme. They studied the portal just as she planned to study this one, but they went a step further and attempted to close it. According to the reports from the only survivor the portal exploded and everything within 50 feet of it was destroyed, then somehow it all reverted to the state it was in at the Portal's creation; however the Kirin Tor forces and their equipment were destroyed.

"Alright, Taklynn, please move 60 feet away from the Portal."

"Why?" The Dwarf was causally leaning on the haft of his axe, his back to the mine full of Dark Iron Dwarves who refused to follow Moira Darkiron when the Dwarven leadership became the Council of Three, and would like nothing more than to kill them both. The way she was looking at the Portal though held them back.

"If I screw this up, the Portal will explode. The last one went out about 50 feet; so for your safety I need you 60 feet away. Also, I don't need any distractions, as that will make it more likely for me to screw up, so if those Dark Irons attack the sounds of your battle should be less of a distraction at that distance."

"So, ye want me to move over there somewhere, so I'll be 'safe' while ye stand in the middle of the blast zone and might die? Nope. Not happening. If I am right next to ye I might could drag ye to safety." The Dwarf stepped closer to her as if to emphasize his point.

Mellas huffed in frustration. "Did you even listen to the second reason? Taklynn, please, if we are both destroyed no one will know what happened. Do you want a blue ribbon across your portrait? I don't, so get your ass over there and let me work!" Grumbling the whole way Taklynn moved to the indicated spot. It was common knowledge that messing with the Portals was a BAD idea, so he was unsurprised to find that the Dark Irons left them alone. As Mellas got more involved in her studies Taklynn moved closer to her. The moment he moved away he had planned to move back once she was engrossed. He was sure he could save her if he had to, and refused to be told otherwise. She was a squishy, one who wore only cloth armor, and he was the wall between danger and the squishies.

Mellas was frustrated, not only had Taklynn disregarded his own safety and moved back into the blast range, but she could not find the anomaly, she had no idea where Shahar's Aunt had gone or if she was even alive. She watched the swirling energies of the portal, there were so many harmonics in these portals, infinitely more than the ones she created. She could easily identify the ones she worked with, but there were so many more that she didn't know.

Most would have given up, but she was in the Dark Phoenix Syndicate, and they didn't quit. She had been at it for at least a day and a half and fatigue was beginning to weigh on her. She decided it was time to take a rest and look at it with fresh eyes, maybe she'd find Lunaraa, the woman who sparked her love of portals to begin with. Hopefully she could convince her to help. As she turned to tell Taklynn her plan she found a gnome staring at her. The gnome had her golden hair done up in buns on the sides of her head and a mischievous gleam in her green eyes.

"Chromie? What are you doing here?" The gnome giggled. The Bronze Dragonflight rarely interacted with the world in general. They maintained the timestream, ensuring certain events unfolded the way they were supposed to, even if those events were unpleasant. Chromie was one of the few who actively interacted with the world, most of the rest of the Dragonflight stayed in the Caverns of Time.

"Helping you and delivering a warning." The dragon in gnome guise gave a wave of her small hand and Mellas watched as time rewound, spooling backwards until she saw Shahar, her aunt, and the Noontide Knights. "Look." Chromie pointed as the leader, Joseph, tripped Shapash, she transformed and fell through the portal. Mellas had just enough time to shift her vision and watch the energies of the Portal as it flashed a brilliant green. There, she saw it, the Third Harmonic. Every location and time had a set of harmonics used by mages to create portals, ones she worked with on an almost daily basis. Only the Bronze Dragonflight could change the second Harmonic, time. This third one she had never seen before, one similar yes, but not this exact harmonic. The third harmonic was discovered shortly after the opening of the Dark Portal which led between Azeroth and the Outlands. "Take heed; mage: should you fail a world will die, and Azeroth shall burn."

Mellas turned to look at Chromie but instead met the worried eyes of Taklynn. "Are ye alright, Mellas? Ye look like ya've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine; did you understand what Chromie meant?"

"Chromie? Where is the dragon?" He lifted his axe and looked around quickly. After finding no sign of a dragon he turned back to Mellas. "It's been just you, me, and them Dark Irons. Are ye sure yer alright?"

"No, Chromie was just standing right where you are. She said…" Mellas' glowing blue eyes widened. "I need to write this all down before I forget." She frantically searched in her bags for a quill and her notebook, which she had forgotten that she had already pulled out. As she dug Taklynn calmly lifted the quill and parchment and held it in front of her with a huge grin. She grimaced and was soon scribbling as fast as she could. Moments later she put it away and was making a portal. Taklynn was glad they were finally done, maybe now he could get a pint and finish it uninterrupted. A smile crossed his face as he stepped through the portal.

"Er, Mellas, why are we in Shattrath? I thought we were goin' back ta Stormwind."

"I need to look at this side of the Dark Portal, just to be sure of something, and then we'll head back."

"Alright! I'll kill demons while you study. Let's go." The excitement of actually doing something was pouring off Taklynn. His beard seemed electrified with his excitement as he climbed into his Flying Machine. Mellas chuckled as she unrolled her Flying Carpet.

The Dark Portal, many lives had been claimed by it. It was the one Portal Mellas actually hated. Now, she stood staring at the energies that directed any who passed through it. They flared as a human stepped through, just her luck it was Joseph, Leader of the Noontide Knights. He was the perfect example of the worst kind of human, an elitist who believed that humans were the only race worth anything. There was a rivalry running between the Knights and the Dark Phoenix Syndicate.

Apparently Salohcin and Joseph had grown up together in the Stormwind Orphanage. While Salohcin was marked by what he went through while in the hands of the Orcs, he still kept an open mind and understood that people no matter the race made choices, some good, some bad. Joseph, on the other hand, decided that all Orcs, and eventually all non-humans, were out to kill him and the only way to prevent that was to kill them first.

The most recent run in they had had was in Pandaria. Prince Anduin had gone missing and King Varian, king of Stormwind, had sent out a call to many of the prominent guilds to find him. The Noontide Knights had actually found him first. When JT, Sal, and Taklynn had found them, they had the Prince hog tied, as if he were a prisoner. According to the rumors Sal had bested Joseph in a duel and the winner had gotten the Prince. Joseph later claimed Sal cheated.

"I'll pay you 50g to go back through the Portal."

"Now why in the hell would I want to do that? Did you discover some prize here that you are trying to keep from me, space goat?"

Mellas hated that term, it mocked the whole Draenei race, and it was rude and spiteful. She had no worries about him trying something; there were enough soldiers about that he would keep it to verbal insults, she could handle that. "No, I just need to look at the energies of the portal as you go through it. You can come back. It's 50g for three seconds of work."

"Nope, not for a space goat."

Taklynn walked up as he put his weapons away, "The word is Dreanei, show respect. Now, before I teach ye that respect, be on yer way, human." The menace was heavy in Taklynn's voice; he took the responsibility of protecting his guild mates to every level, not just from enemies that would kill them but from idiots who couldn't tell friend from foe as well.

"Why should I listen to a filthy, dirt digging dwarf? You aren't worth the stone you stand on." Joseph was so focused on his insults he didn't notice the small contingent of soldiers forming up behind Mellas and Taklynn.

"Alright Joseph, move along." Commander Duron's steely gazed locked with Joseph's brown one, as he stood next to Mellas. "Take the battle to the demons, **not** our allies." Joseph knew there was no arguing with the commander, especially not when ten of his soldiers stood at his back. He summoned his horse and rode away. "You Phoenixes and Knights need to do something about this feud." He turned to his soldiers, "Private, assist the Phoenixes with whatever it is they need. The rest of you get back to your posts."

Jauntrianna looked up as the door to her office opened. Mellas stood there. If she hadn't spent several years with the woman she would have missed the excitement hidden under the bored expression Mellas now wore. Jauntrianna's first impression of Mellas was that she was stuck up, her facial expression seemed to always be one of bored disdain, and then she spoke. Jauntrianna was reminded of a human child on a sugar high. Not only did Mellas speak extremely quickly, but she tended to jump between topics like a toad does lily pads.

"JT, we have an issue. I had a visitor while I was studying the portal. Chromie told me that if we fail a world will die and Azeroth will burn."

"Those were her exact words? 'A world will die and Azeroth will burn'?"

"Yes, and the most amazing thing, I think Priestess Shapash is on a different world. As I was studying I discovered a new…" JT tuned out as Mellas launched into a technical description of how the portal worked. She really didn't care how the portal worked so long as it worked. While Mellas lectured, JT mentally picked apart what Chromie had said. The 'and' led her to believe that the world that will 'die' wasn't Azeroth but because this other world died Azeroth would 'burn.' They were going world hopping to save both.

"Mellas, Mellas! Stop. Can you get us there; to wherever Priestess Shapash went?"

"And back." JT could tell that Mellas was absolutely confident in her ability, so JT was too.

"Good, tell Taklynn, Shahar, and Sal they have an hour to prepare. I am going to Darnassus. When I get back we will leave," JT pulled a grey stone with a blue spiral rune engraved on it, but before she could activate her hearthstone Mellas was opening a portal for her.

"Save it to get back."

"Thanks, Mellas."

Mellas walked back out to the common area and over to Taklynn. "Looks like you're coming with. JT says we have an hour. She'll be back by then; I'm assuming she went to talk to Tyrande. I need to find Sal and Shahar."

"Shahar is at the forge, and Sal went to the Barber Shop." Thaddeous looked over from where he was arranging his Enchanting supplies, "I'm headed over to Sentinel Hill, Marshal Stoutmantle has asked for an enchanter to strengthen his guards' armor and weapons. He says there have been whispers, but nothing concrete."

She found Shahar assisting the blacksmiths at the forge, located in the middle of the Dwarven District, repairing the Guards damaged equipment; a never ending job. Vladamyr, one of two Death Knights in the guild, Mehrunes, Rothdrol, and the Dwarf Leinathan were also there. The blacksmiths of the guild often helped out like this, they'd spend several days helping out here in Stormwind then head to the other major cities; Ironforge and The Exodar. The Sentinels of Darnassus wore leather armor and so the leatherworkers would help out there. "Shahar!" The young woman indicated that she had heard the call, but finished hammering out the dent in the breastplate she was working with. When she did turn around Mellas said "We leave in an hour, be in the Guild Hall then." Mellas left to find Salohcin.

Shahar was clearly torn, she had promised to help out here but she had just been told that she had to be ready to go in an hour. Vladamyr solved the dilemma for her. "We got this, go bring your aunt home."

When Mellas walked into the Barber Shop in the Trade District, Sal had his back to the door and was busily talking to the Goblin who ran the shop. Mellas waited a few minutes until it looked like the conversation was ending then turned Sal into a turtle.

The goblin burst out laughing, "I'll be right back with your shipment." The turtle turned and looked at her with doleful eyes.

"You deserve this. You ruined three days' worth of work, and Taklynn lost almost all of his grenades. You have a little less than an hour to get back to Guild Hall." He gave her an incredulous look, an hour as a turtle to get from the trade district to the dwarven district, not going to happen. As she left she could have sworn the turtle stuck its tongue out at her. Of course, the spell would wear off in a little more than a minute.

Jauntrianna stepped out of the portal and into the Temple of the Moon. It was a beautiful white stone building, with a fountain featuring a depiction of the Goddess Elune. The temple was more of a garden than a building. JT always felt at peace here, however Chromie's words were weighing heavily on her mind. "Ishnu'alah, Jauntrianna."

"May Elune light your path, Priestess Alathea. Is High Priestess Tyrande busy?" JT quickly tidied her long green braid as it hung over her shoulder.

"She is on the second level with Emissary Valustraa of the Shen'dralar. She has another plea to be allowed to teach the Arcane to Kal'dorei willing to learn, but you should be fine to go on up."

Jauntrianna swiftly ascended the ramp to the second level. She organized her thoughts as she walked. Hopefully Tyrande wasn't too busy with the Emissary. JT could really use any advice the spiritual leader of the Kal'dorei could give her. She felt the weight of two worlds sitting heavily on her shoulders, especially since she did not know the origin of the threats or if they would have any help on this other world.

"High Priestess, please we have learned from the past. We…"

Tyrande interrupted the Emissary. "Regardless, such a decision will have to wait until my husband awakens from his slumber. Until that time I cannot allow such a drastic change to occur." Jauntrianna knew that Tyrande desperately wanted Malfurion Stormrage to awaken from the Emerald Dream. Even she had felt the Corruption eating away at the Dream, and feared for those with in it. JT also knew that Tyrande would never allow her people to delve into the Arcane again. The Highborn had caused the Sundering and drawn the eye of the Burning Legion by their overuse of the Arcane.

Tyrande turned her attention to Jauntrianna, "Ishnu'alah, Jautrianna. Welcome home."

"May Elune always guard you, High Priestess. It is good to be home, although I am afraid it will be a very short visit. I am in need of your counsel." Valustraa huffed at the obvious snub and stalked off. "I am sorry, High Priestess. I did not intend to interrupt."

"Do not worry over it; I was looking for a reason to end our discussion. Now, tell me what is weighing so heavily on your shoulders, child."

JT relayed the story of the past week. "Chromie told Mellas that if we fail 'a world will die and Azeroth will burn.' I don't think it is Azeroth that will die, but some other world, the world Shapash ended up on." They both stood in silent thought.

"Well, you must go, and root out this threat. I believe you are right that the world that will die is not Azeroth, but its survival is important to keeping Azeroth from burning. I fear that this will not be the simple retrieval you were hoping for, plan for a long stay on this other world." Tyrande paused, her eyes softening as she regarded Jauntrianna. "You have made me so proud, young one." Most outside the Kal'dorei did not know that JT was actually the youngest of them. Before the destruction of the Well they were long lived, 1500-2000 years. In the events that followed, they were blessed, indirectly, with immortality by three of the five Dragonflights; the Red, Green, and Bronze. As far as anyone knew no Kal'dorei had been born since the Sundering. They could still be killed, but would not grow old or die of old age.

JT's skin darkened with a blush at the praise. "I..." She took a deep breath. "I owe it all to you, Tyrande. I will do everything I can to subvert this threat and return as quickly as possible."

"I am not sure why but I feel you will need this." Tyrande held out a glimmering blue vial.

"Water from the Moonwell?" Awe colored Jauntrianna's words. The Waters of the Moonwell were precious, Moonwells were shrines to the Moon Goddess and some claimed the source of the Priestess' power. A very well kept secret, even from most of the Kal'dorei, was that the power in the Moonwells came from the fact that Illidan Stormrage had salvaged three vials of water from the Well of Eternity; they were added to the water that fed Nordrassil the World Tree. From the pool at its roots water was drawn to create all of the Moonwells scattered across Azeroth. The Light of Elune cleansed and empowered the waters every night. "I…Thank you Tyrande."

"Now, go with my blessing, my child."

JT bowed her head in reverence as she carefully placed the vial in one of her pouches. "Ishnu-dal-dieb, High Priestess." As JT pulled out her hearthstone, Tyrande wrapped her in a quick but heartfelt hug. "Be safe." JT returned the hug and ran her finger along the spiral from the outside in to the center. In a spiral of blue energy she was gone.

She reappeared in the Hero's Welcome, the Alliance Tavern in Dalaran, home of the Kirin Tor. The Mages of the city maintained portals to all of the major cities across Azeroth. Dalaran itself was a neutral town, allowing members of both the Horde and the Alliance within its walls, with the understanding that peace and decorum be maintained. This was especially important, as the city floated several thousand feet above the ground. After its supposed destruction at the hands of Archimonde in Alterac Mountains, the city was moved, through the liberal use of magic, to its current location above Crystalsong Forest in Northrend.

Jauntrianna gave a nod of greeting to the people there, and then moved quickly to the Stormwind Portal in the Silver Enclave.

JT was pleased to see that everyone was ready when she entered the guild hall. Of the members present there was only one she felt comfortable leaving in charge while she and the rest of them were gone, as the majority of people there hadn't been with the guild as long. "Waynelle, I have no idea how long we will be gone, but you are in charge until we return."

The Kal'dorei druid looked up, "What, no I…" Looking around the white haired woman noticed the lack of rank in the room and with an unladylike whine said, "Fine, but please hurry back."

"Oh, let Khadgar know what we are doing." She turned to the others, "Let's head up into the mountains. While I trust your casting, Mellas, I don't want to take any unnecessary risks."

"I was going to suggest the same thing." Mellas took out her notes, cast a quick spell to create a copy and handed the copy to Waynelle, "When you talk to Khadgar, give him this."

The sun set over Stormwind as the five flew high over the mountains behind the kingdom seat, planning to open the portal on the far side, so any backlash from opening it would fall into the small bay rather than into the city.

It turned out to be surprisingly unnecessary, as the portal opened with no issues at all. The portal itself was different. The average mage portal had a glowing white edge and showed an image of the destination. This one had a glowing green edge, not Fel green but similar. The center was blackness, eerily like the Dark Portal, just much smaller.

"Ok, we have no idea what is on the other side of this portal, but we are fairly sure it is another world all together. Be prepared to fight but **don't start it** ," JT pointed at Taklynn.

The dwarf gave her a look that was clearly meant to say 'I wouldn't do that,' but they knew him better. "Taklynn you're first, then Shahar, then Sal and me. Mellas obviously you're last. Remember **defense** only."

With a grunt of acknowledgement Taklynn pulled out his Lion emblazoned shield and stepped through the portal, the others quickly followed suit.

Harry Potter found out that he was a wizard on his eleventh birthday. He had lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin since he was only 15 months old. All of them hated magic and anything they deemed abnormal, including Harry. They lied about his parents' death. Lily and James Potter were not killed in an auto accident caused by James' drunkenness. They were, in fact, murdered by an evil Dark Lord who called himself Lord Voldemort. The whole of the British Wizarding World, hundreds of thousands of witches and wizards living in secrecy, feared even uttering his name. Somehow, on the night of October 31, 1981 his spell meant to kill a fifteen month old Harry rebounded and destroyed Voldemort's body, leaving a wraith barely strong enough to sustain himself let alone cast a spell.

On July 31, 1991, nearly ten years later, Harry was reintroduced to a world that hailed him a hero. His first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the premier British wizarding school, showed him that his parents' murderer was still trying to kill him. Voldemort's shade had possessed Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for that year. During Harry's second year, a dark object containing the memories of a 16-year-old Voldemort possessed a fellow student, leaving her mind broken even after Harry defeated both the memory and the 60-foot long Basilisk it had been controlling.

He learned that he had a Godfather during his third year. For the majority of the year he believed that Sirius Black was the reason that his parents died, as he had been jailed for betraying them and then killing their friend Peter Pettigrew and twelve muggles, non-magical people. He learned at the end of the year that Sirius was actually innocent, and Peter was the real betrayer and murderer. Peter was also very much alive having spent the last twelve years hiding in his animagus form of a rat. At the end of Harry's fourth year of schooling, Voldemort's wraith finally managed to regain a body, and for the past year he had been trying to convince everyone that Voldemort was indeed back, but very few would listen.

Harry had been in his History of Magic exam, the last one for the year, when he had a vision of Voldemort torturing his godfather. After unsuccessfully attempting to contact Sirius, Harry, accompanied by four of his closest friends, left school and went to the Ministry of Magic, where Harry had seen Sirius being tortured. It was a trap. Somehow, there was a link between Harry and Voldemort, Harry sometimes felt the man's feelings, and dreamed of his actions. It seemed Voldemort had learned of the connection and had managed to send him a false vision. Now, with a prophesy orb in his pocket Harry and his friends were desperately trying to avoid the Deatheaters, followers of Voldemort.

Harry and Hermione had gotten separated from Ron, Neville, and Luna as they ran through the maze-like halls of the Department of Mysteries. His usually unkempt black hair was matted to his head with sweat from the exertion of running non-stop. Hermione was worse off than he was; she had been hit with a cutting curse on her left shoulder and was losing a lot of blood. Glancing back he could see that she was on the verge of dropping despite having cast a spell to bandage the gash, he just needed five minutes to try to heal her, to at least stop the bleeding. The glance showed him they had put a little distance between them and their pursuers, but not enough.

He raced around a right turn only to find he was at a dead end. There was a door on the left wall at the end though. Having no other choice he led Hermione through the door, and closed it quickly behind them. Even in her exhausted state, Hermione was able to cast a couple spells at the door, and then she slumped down against the wall and passed out. Harry heard the three Deatheaters who were following them run past the door.

He cursed the fact that he knew no healing spells. She had already bled through the bandage and, when he removed it, was still bleeding; though it was a bit sluggish, so he ripped a strip off the bottom of his t-shirt and began applying pressure. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he heard a gravelly voice with a slight cockney accent say, "I can heal her." Quickly he spun around, wand at the ready, Mad-Eye's mantra of "Constant Vigilance" suddenly sounding loud in his head.

Chained to the back wall in the room was a creature unlike any he had ever seen. It reminded him a bit of a werewolf, but prettier. Covered in brownish-white fur, the creature also wore a white dress with grey accents.

"I can heal her, but you must release me and soon. She'll die."

Without really thinking about the possible danger of such an action, Harry walked over and cast the unlocking charm on her manacles, surprised when it worked. Immediately the wolf-woman, for she certainly was not a werewolf, moved closer to Hermione. A golden light surrounded her hands, then it vanished from her and appeared around Hermione. He watched as the wound closed and life returned to Hermione's cheeks. He turned to the wolf-woman, "Thank you so much. I don't know of any way to repay you."

"Just, please, don't chain me up again. I've done nothing wrong. The men in grey robes claim I am a dangerous beast, but I swear I'm not." The wolf-woman closed her eyes and was surrounded in a swirling cloud of fog and fur that never hit the ground. When the fog cleared before him stood a human woman with hair that matched her fur and the same deep blue eyes. "I am Shapash, Priestess of the Light, at your service." The gravely aspect of her voice was gone, but the accent remained.

It was at that moment Hermione regained consciousness. "Wha..What happened? Harry, we need to get... Wait, how, who?" She looked around. "Who are you?" She eyed Shapash with distrust as Harry wrapped her in a hug.

"She healed you Hermione, completely with one spell. It was amazing. Her hands were all glowey, then you were all glowey, then, then you were healed. Shapash saved your life." As Harry spoke Shapash moved over to a table that stood along the wall. She lifted a belt that held five small pouches and wrapped it around her waist, then took an ash colored staff, the head of which was in the shape of a circle with four points and a glistening blue gem floating in the center, from where it leaned against the wall.

"I am assuming you are not supposed to be here, and that you might need a little help." Shapash turned back to the two.

Harry started explaining, when Hermione interrupted, "Harry, how do you know we can trust her? Are you sure she isn't a Deatheater, or criminal, or something? Where did she come from?"

"I can't explain why, but something in me is telling me to trust her. Hermione if she were a Deatheater she wouldn't have healed you. Please, trust me." Harry's green eyes bore into Hermione's brown ones with such intensity she almost had to look away.

"Alright, Harry, alright." She placed a soothing hand on Harry's shoulder. Her brother in all but blood had been through so much, she would kill the strange woman if she betrayed them. "We need to find the others."

"Right, before we leave…" Shapash lifted her staff and a dome of golden energy radiated out from her, as it passed over them they both felt refreshed. Hermione screamed when she looked over at Shapash, and had her wand trained on her in less than a second. The woman had transformed into a werewolf, without the full moon.

"Bloody hell! You're a werewolf." Hermione pushed Harry behind her toward the door, but was shocked when the woman spoke.

"Not sure what a werewolf is, but I'm pretty sure I'm not one. The men in grey robes kept insisting that I'm a werewolf too. Wanted to know how I gained such control over my transformation. I told them I am Gilnean, we all have this much control, the moon has nothing to do with it." The gravelly note in her voice was back. Oddly, Harry felt this was more natural for her.

Harry put his hand on Hermione's wand arm. "She looked like this when she healed you. She shares the basic look of a werewolf but look at her Hermione; she has her mind so much so that she can talk. Nothing like the blood-crazed beasts werewolves become. Even when Remus takes the Wolves' Bane Potion he can't talk."

"But, what is she? I understand you say you trust her, but what do you know about her?"

"As amusing as it is to watch you debate what I am, which is a Gilnean by the way, I believe you said you had 'others' you needed to get to. I will do nothing to harm you and everything to help you, I swear by the Light. The condition you were in when you entered leads me to worry for your friends."

"Fine, but if you betray us I will end you!" Hermione relented, turned to the door, and undid the spells she placed on them. Opening the door she said, "Which way do we go Harry? It's a bit fuzzy for me."

"It's a dead end to the left…"

"No its not," Hermione cut him off. He poked his head out and was shocked to find that there was no wall to his left.

After living in Hogwarts with moving staircases, doors you had to tickle to open and walls that pretend to be doors, he decided to just roll with it and lead them to left. They ran as fast as they could, rounding corners wand first knowing that they could come upon the Deatheaters at any moment. Eventually they found themselves in a familiar room. It was round with many doors lining the walls. As the door closed behind them the walls began to spin, then slowly came to a stop and a single door opened. On the other side they could see an amphitheater with a black arch with what looked like a tattered curtain fluttering in the opening in the center. On the far side of the room, a dozen Deatheaters had their friends surrounded. Ron's face glistened with sweat and Neville was holding his nose, blood flowing freely. His wand hung broken in his other hand. Luna stood next to them her face holding its usual dreamy look, though Harry could see the fire and steel in her pale eyes.

Shapash recognized this room as where she had appeared after tripping through the Eternity Portal almost a week earlier. The twelve people in black cloaks looked ready to kill the three they had surrounded, and from the looks on Harry and Hermione's faces this was a bad thing. "Get your friends and get out while I distract them," she hissed quietly. Then she stepped forward and loudly said, "Not exactly sporting, twelve against three. Haven't you lot learned that an even fight is far more enjoyable?" Everyone except Harry and Hermione froze in shock at seeing a werewolf talking. Thankfully the red haired man managed to gain his wits enough to drag the other two to a corner away from the distracted attackers. Unfortunately Harry stepped up beside her instead of trying to get to his friends and get out.

One of the black-robed figures stepped forward, "You know what we want Harry. Just give us the orb and you are all free to go. I'll even let you take the werewolf with you." Shapash could see long blonde hair hanging around the silver mask that hid his face. She realized the masks and cloaks matched the ones in the vision the Light had granted her a couple nights earlier.

Harry smirked as Shapash huffed in annoyance. "I think we all know you're lying, Lucius. If you were alone maybe, though still unlikely. With Bellatrix over there, however," he indicated an obviously female figure with wild hair that had forced the hood of her cloak down, "all bets are off, she's battier than a bell tower on Halloween." Said woman cackled madly, ripping the mask away, and silently sent a sickly yellow spell at Shapash, just before it could hit her, Shapash made a small gesture with her staff and a shimmering silver shield appeared around her and in rapid succession Harry and each of his friends were covered in similar shields. Seeing this as the signal to fight the battle began.

Shapash opened by dropping a _Holy Fire_ on Bellatrix, leaving the woman smoking and fuming. She carefully made her way around the room, dodging spells as they came her way, and hitting each black cloaked opponent with _Shadow Word: Pain_ as she went. When she reached the far side of the room, she cast a quick _Heal_ on the young man with blood flowing from his nose. She heard Harry shout, "Don't hurt the wolf in white she's with us." She turned around to see Harry, who was battling two in black robes, was standing back to back with a sallow-looking black-haired man near the arch who was battling Bellatrix. A handsome sandy-haired man covered in scars was battling the one Harry had called Lucius. A man with a wooden leg and a bright blue eye that never seemed to stop moving was fighting several at once, while woman with pink hair battled several more. Bouncing between the different battles, obviously trying to make his way to the younger red haired man was a man who could easily be his father. Unsure of these new additions to the battle, she continued to keep shields on her five original companions, easily tossing _Renews_ on each, to keep them healthy.

Remus Lupin had been through quite a bit in his life. At age four he was bitten and became the monster he would be for the rest of his life. When Albus Dumbledore had given him the chance to attend Hogwarts it had been simultaneously a dream and a nightmare. Then James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew had befriended him and not given a damn that he was a monster. They laughingly referred to it as his 'furry little problem' or his 'monthly.' Then James had married Lily, and they had Harry. He was over the moon with joy, he had a pack that loved and accepted him.

Then James and Lily died, Sirius went to prison and Peter was dead. Harry was hidden away for his own safety and Remus was lost to depression. For twelve years he drifted with no anchor, no guiding star, nothing but the slim hope of seeing Harry when he returned to the wizarding world to keep him going. Then Sirius broke out and his world was turned on its head. He had to protect Harry from Sirius, only Sirius was innocent, and Peter had been sleeping as a rat in the same room as Harry for the last two almost three years. Peter was the traitor, and the only way to clear Sirius was to capture Peter. Only the damn rat had escaped. The damn rat had helped resurrect Voldemort. The damn rat had hurt Harry again and again in action and word. The damn rat would die and Remus would see to it his brother, Sirius, was freed.

Everything seemed to stop moving as Bellatrix hit Sirius with a banishing spell that sent him tumbling head first toward the Veil of Death, which no longer looked like a tattered curtain, oddly it now had a green outline, almost killing curse green, and solid black middle, and it was not wavering like a curtain but solid like a pane of glass. With the sound of a rock hitting something metal Sirius bounced off and collapsed unconscious on the floor.

Everyone stopped and watched as a person stepped out of the Veil. The person was short, maybe four feet tall, and almost as wide as he was tall. He was dressed in metal armor and held a shield emblazoned with the head of a lion, and had a large black beard that, even braided, was larger than Hagrid's. Behind him a taller woman stepped out also wearing metal armor, but where the man's was mostly brown and black, her's was silver trimmed in gold and she held a hammer that seemed to be as large as the man who came before her. Her pitch black hair was done up in a bun that Remus believed would make Professor McGonagall proud.

Next a creature garbed in robes that seemed to be aflame, with horns and its face hidden in shadow despite glowing fiery eyes, stepped out. The creature held a staff that appeared to be the spine of a being with a horned skull for a head. Two small green glowing skulls orbited the head of the staff.

While everyone was deciding what to do about this creature a woman stepped through. Compared to the creature and the two before that her armor was simple, made of leather and metal studs and rings. Her eyes glowed with an unearthly light with no obvious pupil, and her ears were long and pointed. Her long green hair fell in a braid over her light lavender right shoulder. Behind her another horned creature stepped out, wearing robes of purple, blue, and silver. The obviously female creature held a staff with an Egyptian-esk scarab supporting a glowing purple gem. Her eyes glowed a steely blue also with no pupils, and her skin was a light blue.

The short man looked around and said "JT?"

The green-haired, lavender-skinned woman stepped forward, "I am Jauntrianna, Leader of the…" What happened next happened so quickly no one really had time to react. Bellatrix shouted 'Crucio' and hit the green-haired woman who dropped to the ground, her screams echoed in the cavernous room and reverberated in their chests. The flaming creature said 'Hey, goon' and a large greyish skinned creature with a ginormous axe appeared out of nowhere. This creature was taller than Hagrid and just as wide, only all muscle and none of Hagrid's lovability.

The flaming creature said 'Kill' while pointing at Bellatrix. The demon, for it could be nothing else, seemed to vanish from where it stood and appeared next to Bellatrix, and in one swipe of the ginormous axe she lay in two pieces on the ground. Angered by this, her husband and brother-in-law, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange attacked the demon, also with the Cruciatus Curse. They both missed, because the creature reacted to the attack and, as quickly as it killed Bellatrix, they were both a bloody mess on the ground. The demon had killed Rabastan, while the short man who had appeared first moved so quickly no one saw it had already killed Rodolphus with an axe that seemed to just appear in his hand.

Upon seeing how quickly three of their best were defeated, the Deatheaters disapparated.

At the same time as all this was happening; Shapash and Shahar both cast the largest heals they could on Jauntrianna. They had no idea what the spell she was hit with did.

Salohcin pulled the horned hood down as Haghuun took up a guarding stance between the Dark Phoenixes and the inhabitants of this world. He noted that Taklynn had taken up a stance next to Haghuun, shield and axe ready to go. As he helped JT to her feet, he heard Shahar say, "Auntie, we found you! Are you alright?"

At this JT looked around, "Good, maybe my fears were wrong and we can go home now. Mellas, Stormwind please."

As Mellas began casting Shapash spoke up. "We can't leave just yet. Kel'Thuzad is here."

"Are you certain?" JT had been part of the group who ventured into Naxxramas and defeated the Lich. Unfortunately they had been unable to find his phylactery, and so even in defeat he remained a threat.

It was obvious to all there that Shapash was not happy with her own answer, "Yes, I am certain. I had a vision, a man with no nose and red eyes summoned Kel'Thuzad here. He thinks he commands the Lich."

While JT and most of the Dark Phoenix Syndicate groaned, Taklynn could be heard shouting "Fantastic!" This caused many to look at him in astonishment. As they were contemplating the sanity of the dwarf the door to the chamber opened revealing an old man with a ridiculously long beard wearing a dressing gown that looked as if he had run from Sentinel Hill to Moonbrook and back nonstop in it.

"Thank Merlin, you are all alright, we need to move. Tom has made himself known, we are officially at war. Alastor I need you..." the man trailed off as he took in the room and noticed the strangers in their midst and the bloody remains on the floor. Instantly his wand was in hand. "Who are all of you, and what happened in here?"

JT stepped forward on slightly shaky legs, Salohcin's face was covered in concern. "I am Jauntrianna, Leader of the Dark Phoenix Syndicate. They were foolish enough to attempt to attack us. There is a threat here that we have encountered before and would offer our services in combating it." As she finished speaking she felt three separate spells wash over her; Mellas, Shahar, and Shapash had each attempted to remove the last vestiges of the spell from her.

Harry stepped up next to her, ignoring the Phoenixes tightening their grips on their weapons. "Hermione and I met Shapash" he indicated the Gilnean woman, "before the others Professor, they would be an asset to us, and Bellatrix hit the leader with the Cruciatus Curse, that's why she is now a bloody mess on the floor. The other two attacked um him," Harry pointed at Haghuun, "after he killed her and then they died."

The old man, the Professor, kept his face blank as he examined them each in turn. "We cannot stay here," he picked up a bit of stone from the floor, and waved his wand over it and it seemed to melt and lengthen until he held a long stone rod, it glowed blue for a moment then he said, "Children you first, I am sending you back to Hogwarts, go to the Hospital wing, Harry you go to my office after Madam Pomfrey has a moment to ensure you are unharmed." There were a few protestations from the teens but with a look from the Professor they ceased and in a blink the five teens were gone.

As the professor repeated the process of elongating a piece of stone there was a groan from the ground near the portal. The black haired man was sitting up, surrounded by the Dark Phoenixes, rubbing his head. "Did anyone catch the hippogriff that ran me down?"

"Me apologies, sir. 'Twasn't me intention to run yeh down." Taklynn lifted the man and set him on his feet despite only standing as high as his lower chest. "Shahar could yeh see to his injuries, please?" Without a word Shahar waved her hand and a golden light washed over the man.

The professor indicated the stone rod he now held. "We really need to be going," he silently waved his wand at the door, "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix it at 12 Grimmald place." The other locals, minus the man referred to as Alastor protested as the Dark Phoenix Members felt something magical wash over them.

"Whether they are allies or turn out to be enemies, it is best to keep them close." Alastor nodded and grasped the rod, the others followed suit.

"Mellas, take care of that portal first, once Kel'Thuzad is found we will get help then go home once he is dead, again." Mellas turned to the portal and with a flourish the tattered looking curtain that hung in the arch was gone, leaving it empty. She followed her guild mates, and closed her blue hand around the rod. JT and Salohcin, after dismissing Haghuun, were the last to close their fingers over it at the same time. With the feeling of a hook behind the navel, they vanished.

Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody had seen a lot in his many years, it wasn't an accident that he was missing his leg, eye, and a chunk of his nose. He had learned that CONSTANT VIGILENCE was the perfect motto for everyone. Many people called his hyper awareness "excessive paranoia," he merely laughed at them. If his year in captivity had taught him anything, it was that he wasn't paranoid enough. His magical eye continuously turned to watch the 'wolf in white' that looked so much like a werewolf, but clearly wasn't. He also noticed the change in the Veil of Death, as it became more like glass than a curtain, even as he battled numerous opponents. When the strange people had stepped out of it his magical eye had immediately scanned them. While he couldn't identify any of the magic on them, as he'd never seen anything like it before, he could easily see that they were covered in it from head to toe. Another thing he noticed was that they were all in defensive stances, after assessing that they seemed only a moderate threat at the moment as they had yet to do anything other than knock Sirius out (maybe it would make the overgrown child grow up a bit), he turned back to the Deatheaters.

He'd seen Bellatrix's attack before it came, the wand movement and the fact that she had to verbalize the spell made it easy for him to read it coming. The odd woman who took the hit should have been able to dodge, so either she was extremely inexperienced, or purposely didn't dodge. He was leaning towards the second, but was holding judgement for further evaluation. The reaction time of the man in the flaming costume, and subsequently the creature he summoned were acceptable.

When the other members of the Order of the Phoenix protested the secret being given to the strangers he perfectly understood Albus' reasoning. Hoping to somewhat intimidate these strangers he explained, although after that example of their abilities he doubted they would be intimidated.

When the horned woman closed(?) the Veil of Death even he was unable to hide his shock as they all stood there with their mouths agape. Alastor recovered himself enough to watch as their shoulders bounced against one another in the few seconds it took for the portkey to transport them to headquarters. All of the Order members managed to keep their feet upon landing in the entryway at 12 Grimmauld Place. He was impressed that the purple skinned woman was also able to keep her footing; that was until the muscles in her legs gave a massive twitch that sent her careening to the floor, taking the troll leg umbrella stand with her.

Jauntrianna decided almost instantly that whatever the mode of transport was called, she didn't like it. It was amusing to see her fellow guild members fall on their asses, though. She only got a quick look around before the spasms that were wracking her body increased beyond her control, and she found herself on her ass, knocking a strange bit of furniture over in the process.

A great shrieking filled the hall, "MUDBLOODS! FILTH! BEASTS! YOU SHAME MY HOUSE!" The voice continued to yell what must have been obscenities until the man whom Taklynn had run over ran to a set of fluttering curtains. "Shut up, mother! No one cares about your opinion!" JT just caught a glimpse of a painting of an angry woman before he wrenched the curtains closed and the screeching subsided. She cocked a long green eyebrow in question as she and her Guildmates found their feet. "Follow me," the man said and he led them into a parlor, it was furnished with several couches, though all looked to have seen better days. The locals followed them in as well. Salohcin immediately forced her to sit in the middle of one, he sat to her left. Taklynn stood in front of the couch to her right with his shield partially covering her. Mellas stood behind her with Shahar on her left and Shapash to her right.

Professor Dumbledore watched as this Dark Phoenix Syndicate followed Sirius into the parlor. Jauntrianna leaned heavily on a dark-haired man who wore a robe that seemed to be on fire. The others immediately surrounded them in a protective circle. The protection continued as they took their seats. He conjured a chintz armchair in front of them. Alastor stood to his right, Sirius leaned on the wall next to the door, his cousin on the other side of the door. Remus stood behind Dumbledore and to the left. Arthur must have gone to the Kitchen to let his wife know they had returned. "Perhaps you should explain how you came to be in the Death Room, and what this threat you speak of is." Severus had already reported that Tom had summoned some creature that called itself Kel'Thuzad. If these people could truly help, it would be welcomed.

"First, as I said I am Jauntrianna, Leader of the Dark Phoenix Syndicate. Phoenixes, go casual, please." At this they each reached to their left wrist and suddenly they were mostly all dressed differently. The Dwarf, Human male, blue-skinned horned female, and Jauntrianna each now wore brown pants, a blue shirt with a black silhouette of a rising bird on it, and soft brown boots. The one Harry had named Shapash was still dressed the same as before, except she no longer had a staff, and instead of the coat of fur she was now human in appearance. The other obvious human of their group had a black shirt and brown pants, and the giant hammer was gone. "This," she indicated the man at her side, "is Salohcin, my Grand Chancellor, second-in-command, and my husband. The Dwarf is Taklynn, my Master-at-Arms. Mellas is the Draenei behind me; she leads the Mages of the guild. To her left is Shahar, Leader of my Paladins. And the Gilnean is Shapash. If she accepts she will be the newest member of the Guild." At this last the man now identified as Salohcin pulled a coin and some folded blue cloth from a pouch that had obviously been expanded on the inside and passed them to the woman. With astonished eyes, Shapash happily slid the cloth over her head showing it to be a tabard with the rising phoenix emblem on it, and placed the coin in a pouch.

"As to how we came to be here, we come from a different world from your own, called Azeroth. Shapash is Shahar's Aunt, and a portal mishap landed her here. Mellas traced the mishap and we came to retrieve her." JT turned slightly in her seat, "Shapash, perhaps you should explain how you know Kel'Thuzad is here."

The woman took a deep breath, "It doesn't happen often, but occasionally the Light will grant a vision of important events to those it chooses. While I was captive in that place, I am guessing about two days ago, I saw a room with many people in it. They all wore black robes and silver masks, save one. He was bald, with no nose, and had glowing red eyes. I did not recognize the summoning circle in the middle of the room, but the creature that appeared there everyone on Azeroth would recognize: the Lich Kel'Thuzad."

"While Mellas was tracing her, a powerful being told her 'If you fail a world will die and Azeroth shall burn.' I now believe that we were meant to be here, to aid you in combating Kel'Thuzad. We have defeated him before, but were unable to find his Phylactery. He will be weakened at first, as it takes time for a Lich to regain its full power. I had hoped we had a few more years but we don't."

"What is a lich and phylactery? And why did you not dodge Bellatrix's curse?" At this moment Arthur and Molly entered the room.

"Manners first, Alastor. I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Leader of the Order of the Phoenix. This is Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody. That is Sirius Black Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, in whose home you currently are, his good friend Remus Lupin. These are Mr. Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly. The young woman with pink, sorry purple, hair is Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius cousin. I must admit I am curious to hear the answers to Alastor's questions."

"Oi! It's just Tonks. I'll hex anyone who calls me otherwise." Many in the room laughed.

"A lich is a being who and learned and completed the necessary rituals to completely remove their souls without dying and making themselves functionally immortal. A phylactery is the object into which they place their soul. It must be found and destroyed in order to truly kill the lich." Salohcin answered, and watched as Professor Dumbledore's face grew progressively more white. "As to why my wife didn't dodge; the spell would have hit Shahar, our healer. You ALWAYS protect the healer." The last sentence was said by Salohcin, Taklynn, and Mellas in unison. Jauntrianna had a smirk playing on her lips. Shahar's face put the Weasley hair to shame, and her deep blue eyes were wider than gold coins.

Molly Weasley had seven children, so it was no surprise that she was the mothering type. As long as you meant no harm to those she considered family, she'd mother you, whether you wanted it or not. So as soon as she heard that one of their new friends, for that is what they were until they proved otherwise, had been hit with that curse, she scurried back to the kitchen and quickly prepared a large batch of calming tea, as well as a platter of biscuits and various tarts. True, the only "cure" for the Cruciatus was time, but comforting sweets couldn't hurt. She quickly made her way back to the parlor in time to hear Albus say, "I'll allow that you are from another world. Not to be rude, but what are you? I've never seen purple skinned or blue skinned people before."

Molly sent steaming tea cups to each person in the room. "Thank you, ma'am. I believe you weren't in the room when I introduced everyone. I am Jauntrianna; my race is Kal'dorei, though many call us Night Elves. Salohcin and Shahar are both humans from Stormwind, the Seat of the Human Kingdom. Taklynn is a Dwarf of the Bronzebeard Clan, who live in Ironforge. Mellas is a Draenei; they came to Azeroth aboard The Exodar. Shapash is Gilnaen, though some call them Worgen. They are able to shift between the human form she is now in, and a bi-pedal wolf-like creature. It is up to the individual which form they prefer, they are in full control of the change."

"Albus are the children safe?" Molly interrupted.

"Of course, Molly, I have sent them to the hospital wing back at Hogwarts. Once our new friends are settled I will return there to ensure everything is settled there."

"Sirius and I can handle settling them in," Molly looked around the room.

"Quite right. Ms. Tonks, I believe Madam Bones will be looking for you. You best head to the Ministry. Alastor it would probably be best if you head there as well. Try to keep our new friends a secret."


End file.
